Goodbye isn't Forever
by InuyashasChic612
Summary: Kagome's a popular high school girl. She's popular because of her beauty, smarts, and her kindness. Everyone loves her. Her best friends in the world are Sango and Inuyasha. They are always there for her, but will they be there when she's diagnosed with a
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well this is another ideaI thought of. I'mnot going to update this one as often as my other fics butI wanted to get it out cuzI think it will bea really good story.

AfterI finish one of my fics, _Abuse, Violence, and Love_, which should be done soon then I will probably work on this one more often. This is just a fic to take up my time and whenI get writers block, which happens a lot -.- but w/e. Hope you all like the start. And if you dont like sad tragic stories, then this isnt the story for u! So if u wanna cry then read this! I thought of it during skool in health class...dunno why. lol. And I got part of the idea from a book I jus read recently and thought to make my own. Well on to the story!

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi is a popular high school girl. She's not like the other girls in school though. She's only popular because of her beauty, smarts, and her kindness. Everyone loves her. She gets good grades. Her best friends in the world are Sango and Inuyasha. They are always there for her, but will they be there when she's diagnosed with a deadly disease?

**Disclaimer:** NoI dont own Inuyasha...sadly...

**Goodbye isn't forever**

**Chapter 1**

"Rise and shine sunshine!" A brown long haired girl yelled burstingthrough the unlocked windowof her best friends room.

The bundle in the wrapped up blankets moved and mumbled something under her breath as she brought the blanket over her head. "Go away Sango."

"Wake up Kagome! It's time to go to school!" She yelled pulling the blankets off the bed.

At that Kagome shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Sango giggled and climbed out the window. She lived right next door to Kagome so all she had to do was climb over the railing from their windows. They had been friends for seventeen years, ever since they were babies because their moms were also the best of friends. After climbing back into her window she ran to her bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

Kagome brushed her teeth and took a quick slightly cold shower. She always took slightly cold showers in the morning to wake herself up. Let's just say she wasn't really a morning type of person. That was Sango there. After wrapping the towel around herself she went back to her room and started searching her closet for clothing. Quickly picking out a jean denim skirt and a white short sleeved v-neck t-shirt she walked out of her closet just as her cell phone started ringing. 

"Hello?" She said into the phone after answering it.

"Hey Kags." A deep masculine voice said over the other line.

"Hey Inuyasha! What's up?"

"Nothing. Just making sure you up. You guys need a ride to school today?" He asked.

"Um...yea I think so..." She trailed off walking to her window. "Sango, do we need a ride to school?" She yelled knowing Sango would hear her.

"Yea! My dad still wont give me my car keys. I'm still grounded." She said sounding kinda irritated.

"Yes, we need a ride. Sango's still grounded." Kagome said.

"Alright. I'm about to go pick up Miroku so I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay. See ya then!" Kagome said and hung up after he said "bye".

She changed into her clothing and brushed her hair. Sango came back through the window while she was still applying some eye-liner and lip gloss. Kagome never used to much make-up and that's what Sango envied about her.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked adjusting her backpack.

"Yeah, just gotta get my shoes on. Inuyasha should be here soon." As if on cue the doorbell rang. Kagome quickly put on her white flip flops and went downstairs. Inuyasha was waiting outside with Miroku in the car. "Let's go."

They walked to Inuyashas car and the girls got in the back. Miroku gave Sango a quick kiss followed by a nice grab in the ass but he got the usual slap for that. They had been dating for three months after Sango admitted to Kagome she liked him. And with some of this, and some of that, Kagome did her little match-maker and got them together.

They got to school five minutes before the bell rang. Enough time to stop by their lockers. Miroku walked Sango to her first class and Kagome and Inuyasha walked to their first class together. Both had History as their first class and what a bummer that was. This was the only class that Kagome had a C in. All her other classes she had perfect grades, all A's. Inuyasha was more of a slacker though and he would always sleep in that class and copy off Kagomes papers during the last five minutes. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Most of the class the teacher lectured about who knows what as Kagome took notes.

She glanced at Inuyasha and wasn't surprised to see him with his head down. Smiling slightly as she watched him sleep she turned back to the teacher not really listening to him. She and Inuyasha had been friends since fourth grade and now they were in twelve grade. Secretly though she's had a crush on him since the ninth grade. She never said anything about it, not really wanting to get into a relationship, plus she still had school to worry about. For her, studies and school came first and boys later.

"Kagome?" She heard someone call her.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to answer my question?" Her teacher asked.

"Oh. Sorry, I was...kinda lost in thought. I didn't hear you." She admitted.

"I asked what is the Fair Housing Act."

"Oh." This was an easy one. "It prohibits discrimination against people because of their color or race, sex, etc."

Her teacher nodded then went back to lecturing more about the subject. Kagome sighed and wondered just what Inuyasha was dreaming about.

* * *

Second, third, and fourth period seemed to take forever. Lunch was finally here and Kagome couldn't be happier. She and Sango were sitting at the bench outside at the back of the school with their lunches in their lap. Inuyasha and Miroku came out through the doors with their lunches talking about this fine ass girl they saw in the lunch line. Sango glarred at Miroku and Kagome rolled her eyes. Though she did feel kind of jealous at the fact that Inuyasha was checking out another girl. 

"Don't worry honey. You know you're the only fine ass girl I'm thinking about." Miroku said and to prove his point grabbed her ass.

"Oh yes, I'm sure." She said and slapped him. Miroku yelped and rubbed his cheek.

"He ain't ever gonna learn, pervert." Inuyasha mumbled. He reached over and took some of Kagomes chips.

"Go ahead. It's all yours!" She said sarcastically.

"Thanks." He said and reached over to take them. She pulled out of his reach and glarred at him. "You said I could have them!" He pouted. Kagome burst out laughing and Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

She laughed harder and held her stomach trying to calm down. "You...look so...cute...when you pout." She said between bouts of laughter.

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh I know."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, still smiling. "Conceited jerk." She teased. The hanyou rolled his eyes at her. They ate lunch and Inuyasha noticed something purple on Kagome leg.

"Hey Kags. What's that?" He asked.

"What's what?"

"What happen to your leg?"

She looked down and ran her hand over the purple oval shape. "I don't know. How'd I get that bruise?"

"You better be more careful." Sango said.

"Yeah. I don't know how I got that." She shrugged. They all finished their lunches soon. Inuyasha kept glancing at her leg wondering just how she got that bruise. He shrugged and let it go for now. Sango and Miroku left Inuyasha and Kagome early to go to their next class. Inuyasha finished up his sandwich and got up to throw away the wrapper.

When he looked back he saw Kagome inspecting her other leg. He walked over to her side and sat down waiting for the bell to ring. "What you looking at?" He asked her.

Kagome looked up at him and gasped at how close his face was to hers. She stared into his eyes for a moment before remembering what he asked her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked back at her leg and pointed to something.

"I have another bruise. I don't know how I got this one either but it's not that big."

Inuyasha looked at her face then down at the bruise. It wasn't that big but he was still concerned. Running his fingers over her leg just at the side of her thigh, she shivered and he pulled away realizing just where he was thouching her. He mumbled a sorry and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Leaning back against the wall, he watched Kagome as she gathered her trash and went to throw it away. Maybe she didn't know, actually only Miroku knew, but he had liked Kagome for who knows how long. It was even starting to scare him now. At first he thought what the heck? It's just puppy love. He could get over it. But recently it hasn't been anything but more than puppy love. Really, he was falling for her...deep. He always had a secret crush on her but now it's increasing into love.

She came back and gently kicked his knee to bring him out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked into her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Bell just rang. Time to get to class." She said.

He nodded and stood up, dragging on his backpack. He grinned as the little light bulb in his head went on. Wrapping his arm around Kagomes shoulders he leaned down and whispered. "So..you said I'm cute huh?"

Kagome tensed and blushed. "When did I say that?"

"You said I look cute when I pout."

"Oh that? Did I say cute? I meant...funny...in a stupid way." She teased.

He frowned. "Right. I heard what you said. Wanna do something 'bout it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked kinda frightened.

He shrugged and pulled away when they reached her class. His class was at the other side of the school but who cares if he was a tad bit late. "I'll catch you later." He said and looked at her. She looked back at him eye to eye. Kagome swallowed at the intense gaze he showed. One of, desire, affection and...love?

Inuyasha licked his lips and thought this was it. If he didn't do something now he never would. His heart was pounding and he almost couldn't breathe.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered. Some kids that were going to their classes were staring at them but the two didn't notice. No one was surprised really. They figured Inuyasha and Kagome would get together sooner or later.

To Kagomes surprise he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Kagome gasped as her eyes widened. He took advantage of her surprise and slipped his tongue tasting her quickly before pulling away. He didn't expect her to respond to the kiss. When he pulled away she looked flushed and shocked.

"I'll...see you after school." He said nervously.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but found that she couldn't. Swallowing another lump in her throat she opened her mouth again but to no sound. So she just nodded and watched him walk away. The bell rang and she walked into her class slowly. The rest of the day she could not pay attention in any of her classes. The only thing on her mind was Inuyashas soft lips on hers and how much she wanted to kiss him again.

She wondered...

Did he remember that she'd never been kissed before?

* * *

There it is. I got a plot for this story and I have most of it planned out. I wont be updateing a lot on this one. I want to try to finish _Abuse, Violence, and Love_ and get over my writers block for _Finding True Love_. I hope you liked the first chapter thou! 

Please review!

See you soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Not much to say really. lol. Heres a new chapter! I hope u like it! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha hadn't mentioned anything about their kiss. She wanted to say something but was afraid or nervous. Was it only a kiss? Why did he kiss her anyways? She had so many questions with no answers.

_'Why would he kiss me? It's so weird. I mean, I liked it, sure. But, he doesn't like me...like that. Does he?'_

"Hey Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sango. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" She asked suspiciously.

Kagome sighed. She never could keep anything from Sango. _'Might as well tell her. She'll find out sooner or later.'_ Kagome looked behind them to make sure they were out of ear shot of Inuyasha and Miroku. She leaned in closer to Sango and whispered, "Well...Inuyasha...He um..."

Sango was getting anxious now. She knew Inuyasha had a crush on her since forever and vice versa. Did he finally make his move? "He what?" She encouraged.

Kagome blushed. "He...kissed me..." She trailed off remembering the soft feel of his lips on hers.

"He what?" Sango yelled. Glancing back at the guys, she saw them looking at her suspiciously. She smiled and waved then turned back to Kagome who was blushing like mad. "He kissed you?" She asked in a loud whisper.

Kagome nodded.

"Oh wow." Then she remembered something. "Wait. Kagome! That was your first kiss!"

Kagome put a finger to her lips to keep her quiet. "Shh! He might hear you."

"Sorry."

"Yeah. That was my first kiss." Kagome sighed. "But...it doesn't matter cause he doesn't like me that way. Besides I can't be thinking about boys right now. I got enough stress with school work. And my mom is also struggling to pay for the shrine since grandpa died two years ago."

"Bull shit. I know for a fact Inuyasha likes you. He has ever since...forever. You're just to cramed up in school work to notice it. Kags, take a break and try it out. Maybe you'll like the dating life. I'm telling you, it's fun. Just be glad he ain't a pervert like Miroku." She grumbled the last part.

Kagome giggled. "I can't Sango. I have to get a scholorship to college 'cause my mom can't afford it. I gotta keep my grades up. You know that."

"If you were dating Inuyasha he could easily pay for your college. You know how filty rich he is. His father owns the biggest company in all of Japan! Come on now."

"Yeah well..." She trailed off when she saw the guys catching up to them in the corner of her eye.

"Hey. Whatcha talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly.

Sango grinned and grabbed Mirokus arm. "Hey, how about we go...swimming today. Inu's house?"

"Why my house?"

"'Cuz you got the biggest pool. And you're the only one with a pool out of us four." Miroku pointed out.

"Fine."

They started walking towards Inuyashas house which was just a few blocks away. It was a nice day out and very hot, good for a swim. Sango and Miroku walked up front and Kagome and Inuyasha walked behind them. He noticed how quiet she was and kept looking everywhere but him. Her eyes looked kinda droopy and he wondered why. She was usually all energetic and happy. Was she upset about the kiss? She didn't like him back did she?

"Hey. You feeling alright?" He asked touching her arm.

Her head turned to look at him and she swallowed then nodded. "I'm fine. Just kind of tired."

"Get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah. Maybe from gym class. We had to do laps today."

"Figures. Mr. Kuyo always makes us do laps. And if one person is five seconds late, up for another fuckin lap around the field. He should get fired you know."

Kagome smiled. "You can't fire him. He's doing his job."

"Making us run around the field all day is doing his job? What if you get dehydrated or something and faint. We'll see how good he is at his job then."

"No one's gonna faint Inuyasha."

"Just wait."

"Okay."

Silence took over and Inuyasha started fidgeting. "Um...sorry about earlier."

At first Kagome was confused then she remembered what had happend. Why was he apologizng? "It's alright."

"No it's not. I don't know what happen. I mean...I _do _know what happen. To tell you the truth I've been wanting to do that for a while. I guess I was an ass to take your first kiss like that."

He remembered? So he did know she'd never been kissed before. But, she didn't mind, did she? She actually liked it. She's liked him for some time now and he just amitted he'd wanted to kiss her. That meant he liked her?

"Come on. We're here." Inuyasha said before she could say anything. They walked into his gigantic mansion of a house and through a couple rooms to get to the back where the pool was.

The water was clear blue and the temperature was just right. There were chairs and towels set outside. They each got in one chair and started striping off their clothes into their bathing suits. Kagome and Sango had worn their bathing suits under their clothes figuring they would want to go to the pool later. Inuyasha and Miroku went to the pool house to change into their swimming trunks. When the guys came out, the girls were already inside the pool splashing water and swimming laps. Inuyasha and Miroku snuck up and jumped into the pool behind them. The girls squealed and swam away from them to the other side.

Laughing as they turned arouond their giggles slowed when neither guy came up from the bottom.

"Where'd they go?" Kagome whispered.

"They were jus - eep!" Sango yelped as she was pulled down under.

Kagomes eyes widened just before she was also pulled under.

They came back up with the guys laughing. Kagome and Sango glared at them and their laughter died down to scared chuckles.

"Um...Sango, baby." Miroku said backing away.

"Miroku honey. Come here right quick. I gotta show you something." Sango said sweetly and smiled.

"Uh..." Miroku eyed her then slowly went to her side gathering her in his arms. Sango turned in his arms to face him and smiled again. He smiled back and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Sango leaned in also and they shivered as their warm breaths mingled with eachothers. She let her lips hover over his a bit and brought her hands to his shoulders. Just as he leaned in closer she pushed him down under the water and held him down for a while before she turned and quickly swam away.

Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing at the other side when Miroku came up.

"Damn. She got you bad Miroku." Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up. At least I _got _someone to kiss." He challenged.

Inuyasha glared at him and Kagome looked away.

"But you know...you always _could_ have someone to kiss. If you just made a move then-"

"Shut the hell up Miroku."

"Alright alright." He held up his hands in defense.

"Who's up for some drinks?" Sango called.

"Pepsi!" Kagome yelled.

"One pepsi coming up." Sango called and pulled one out the cooler outside. She threw it and it fell in the pool next to Kagome.

"Thanks Sango. Now I gotta go to the bottom to get it." Kagome mumbled and swam to the bottom.

"Get me some orange soda." Inuyasha yelled and caught the one that was thrown at him.

"What do you want Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Pepsi." She threw him a pepsi and he caught it easily. Sango got another pepsi for herself and jumped into the pool. She swam next to Kagome and started chatting.

"So what's up with you and Inu? He mention anything about it?"

Kagome shrugged as she watched the guys wrestle in the water. "Mind if we go sit down? I'm kinda tired." Sango nodded and followed Kagome out of the pool. They sat down on on the chairs after drying themselfs off. "We kinda talked on the way over here earlier."

"What happen?"

"He just said he's sorry for taking my first kiss." Kagome blushed.

"There's something you ain't telling me."

Kagome hesitated. "Well...he said he's been _wanting_ to kiss me for a while. That's it."

Sango nodded and looked out to watch Miroku get dunked under water by Inuyasha. "So what are you going to do about it? He just admitted that he likes you. And don't even_ try_ to deny it, I _know_ that you like him too."

"Sango," Kagome sighed and closed her eyes leaning back. "I don't have _time_ for boys right now. I have to concentrate on my grades. I can't afford to slip up." _'Yeah right Kagome. You just don't want to get into a relationship because you're scared it wont work out.'_ She told herself.

"Are you scared to get into a relationship with a guy because you've never been in one before?" Sango asked gently.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the coincidense that Sango had read her mind. "I'm not."

"It's all right Kagome. Inuyasha is a great guy. You should know. He's been your friend since like the third grade and he's liked you since forever. I think you should give it a chance."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes again. "I think I'm gonna head home early today. I'm really tired."

"Sleepy Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. She had to hold back a blush and couldn't help but stare at him. The sun was behind him and shined over him making him seem like a God. His silver hair shined and his dog ears looked velvety soft. Beads of water dripped fromhis face to his shoulders and down his well toned chest. She nodded not being able to find her voice.

"Um...No. Just...tired...a little." She sputtered. She watched him walk next to her and sit down. Gathering his hair in his hands he positioned himself over her stomach and twisted his hair making cold water fall on her. "Inuyasha! I just got dry!"

He laughed and got up to go to his chair.

"Stupid ass!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey! My ass is not stupid. It's perfectly fine." He stated smirking.

Kagome rolled her eyes. After an or two went by it started getting dark. Inuyasha drove everyone home. He dropped off Sango first, then Miroku. Kagome was still in the car leaning against the window.

"You sure you got enough sleep last night?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I went to sleep at ten-thirty."

"Well make sure you get enough sleep tonight." He drove up to the sidewalk and looked up the stairs leading to the shrine. "I don't know how you walk them steps everyday."

"You get used to it after a while." She was about to open the car door to get out when Inuyasha opened his first and walked around. He opened the door for her as she got out. Her eyes widened when he took her hand gently and didn't let go. Kagome didn't say anything and let him hold her hand. Silenty they walked up the steps and surprisingly Kagome was almost out of breath once at the top.

"I thought you said you were used to it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am."

"Then why are you so out of breath?"

Kagome shrugged. "Thanks for walking me up here." She said changing the subject.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Sure." They walked to the front of her house and stodd there for a while. Kagome wondered if he was going to kiss her again. Did she want him to kiss her though? "Well...See you tomarrow." He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Kagome nodded and hid her disappointment because he didn't kiss her. "Yeah. Bye."

"See ya Kags." He let go of her hand and turned around. She watched him leave until he was out of sight and went inside. Her mom greeted her with a smile and Kagome had to force one for her sake. After greeting her family she went up to her room. Changing into her clothes, she locked her window and closed her blinds hoping Sango wouldn't come in and see her so bummed. Why was she making a big deal out of this? If he didn't kiss her than that was good because she didn't want a boyfriend anyways.

_'Then why are you soupset thathe didn't kiss you?'_ She asked herself. She left her question unanswered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter! It's going good so far I think and I already got most of it planned out. I'm almost done with my other fic so once i finish that one I will put my attention on this one and my other ones also. See ya next time! 

Please Review!

Baby G


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for u all! Hope u like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**Chapter 3**

The next day at school Kagome had done anything to pay attention but her mind kept wandering. Mostly she kept thinking about Inuyasha. The other times she would think about why she was feeling so tired all of a sudden. Usually she would wake up easily at seven every morning, unless Sango would wake her up, but recently, Sango had had to drag her out of bed. Her body was soar and all she wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep. Maybe she was getting sick.

The first half of the day went by quickly for her. The bell rang for lunch and she slowly stood up to go meet her friends.

"Ms. Higurashi." Her teacher called. She stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Yes, Mr. Musaki?"

"I've been noticing that you've been spacing out lately. Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just a lot of things on my mind."

"Well don't let it get all your attention. You do want to keep your grades up right?"

"Yeah. I will." She said and waved as she walked out. Waving to people in the hall way, she walked fast to her locker to drop off her books for first half of classes and get her books for the second half.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome stifled a sigh and forced a smile as she closed her locker.

"Hey Kouga." She said.

He ran up to her and slipped his arm over her shoulders, something that she didn't like he did. "So you free this Saturday?" He asked her.

"Um...I don't know yet. I'll get back to you on that."

"Alright. See ya later." He kissed her cheek and ran off before she could say anything. Ignoring the people saying hi to her in the hallway she walked outside to the bench where Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were waiting for her.

"Hey Kag's. What took so long?" Sango asked.

"Just had some...interuptions. Sorry." She said sitting on the bench next to Inuyasha.

"Where's your lunch?" Inuyasha asked.

"I forgot to bring lunch money this morning."

"Here." Inuyasha handed her some fries and his drink.

"Thanks." She took them and started eating.

"Miroku you think every girl is hot." Sango said.

"Yeah well...they are." She rolled her eyes and threw a fry at him. "But of course none of them can compare to you Sango!"

"Oh shut up! You're pathetic!" She laughed.

"I want a puppy." Kagome said randomly.

Sango looked at her then at Inuyasha then back at her. "You got one right there Kagome!" She said pointing at Inuyasha.

Kagome and Miroku laughed while Inuyasha glared at Sango. "That ain't funny bitch." He growled.

Kagome rubbed his ears. "Aww. My puppy is mad." She cooed.

"Hey! Don't touch the ears!" Inuyasha growled pushing her hand away. He turned his head to hide his blush. Kagome and Sango giggled. "Anyways you already have a cat. Why do you want a dog?"

"'Cuz they're cute." She said simply.

"Hey Higurashi." A cold voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see Kikyo walking towards them. Kagome turned back around and groaned.

"Hey Kikyo." She groaned.

"How's little miss know-it-all?" She asked glaring at her.

"How's little miss whore?" Kagome asked glaring right back.

Kagome and Kikyo had always been enemies. Ever since Kikyo had exchanged to their school in the eigth grade she had fallen in 'love' with Inuyasha and held a grudge against Kagome since they were best friends.

"You better take that back." She said.

"And what if I don't?"

Kikyo glared and turned to walk away.

"Gods I hate her." She said.

"Same here." Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku said.

* * *

After lunch was over all four of them got ready for gym class.

"Great. I can't wait to run ten laps today around the field. Goody!" Sango said sarcastically. Kagome and Sango left the guys to go into the girls locker room. Inuyasha and Miroku left to the boys locker room.

After they all got changed into their gym uniforms they went outside.

"Alright everyone. You know the drill. One lap in less than a minute. If one person goes over a minute you have to do another one. Now go!" He blew his whistle.

"Damn, I hate running." Kagome mumbled.

"Just get it over with." Sango said running beside her.

"Inuyasha was right. He does make you run a lot."

"Hey! I heard my name!" Inuyasha yelled from behind them. Him and Miroku ran up to catch up to the girls. "What ya'll saying 'bout me?" He asked.

"Nothing important." Kagome said.

"Feh."

* * *

"Riko, you're late! Another lap!" Mr. Kuyo said again.

Kagome and Sango groaned. This was their fourth lap and they were getting tired. Especially Kagome, she was really out of it and pale.

"Are you feeling okay Kag's?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and forced herself to run beside Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku were way ahead of them. Suddenly Kagome stopped running and fell to her knees.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled and knelt beside her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I can't run anymore. Too tired." Kagome said, her eyes dazed.

"It's okay. Come on. Let's get you to the nurse." Sango said helping her to her feet.

"Higurashi! Tajiya! What are you doing on the ground?" Mr. Kuyo yelled.

"For your information, Kagome is about to faint because you keep presurring us to run!"

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked panicked as he ran up to them with Miroku.

"I don't know. She just collapsed and said she was tired. I'm taking her to the nurse."

"I got her." Inuyasha said and picked her up bridal style. Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha to the nurses office.

"Takahashi? What's wrong with Ms. Higurashi?" Mrs. Niraki asked - the school nurse.

"She almost fainted during gym class when Mr. Kuyo made us run laps."

"Put her here." She motioned for Inuyasha to lay her on the bed. "You must go back to class. I'll call her mother to come pick her up."

Inuyasha nodded. "You gonna be alright?" He asked Kagome.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm just exhausted." Inuyasha looked at her a few more moments then left with Sango and Miroku to go back to class.

"You want to tell me what happen Ms. Higurashi?" Mrs. Niraki asked.

Kagome nodded. "I was running. And he made us do four laps around the field. I was really tired and I couldn't breathe. I've been really tired lately though. Maybe I just have the flu or something."

"Well I'm going to call your mother to come pick you up alright?"

"Okay." Kagome nodded and shut her eyes.

* * *

"Kagome? Sweety are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sitting on the edge of Kagomes bed in the nurses office.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her mom. She smiled. "Hi mom. I'm just tired."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and smiled back. She touched her hair and smoothed it back and then touched her cheek to her neck and her brows furrowed. "Honey, why is your neck swollen?"

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"It looks like your glands are swollen." She said. "Come on. We're going to the doctor." She said and helped Kagome to her feet.

"Mom. It's probably just the flu. I'm fine." She argued.

"Better safe than sorry. This doesn't sound good. And I want to make sure everything is okay."

Kagome sighed but didn't argue. She signed out Kagome and they left the school. Her mom called the doctor and told them she was on her way with Kagome.

When they got there they took the elevator to the fifth floor and went inside to wait to be called in.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"That's me." Kagome said and stood up.

"The doctor is ready to see you."

Kagome nodded and went inside with her mom.

"Good afternoon. How are you doing?" Mrs. Himori asked.

"I just wanted her to get a check-up. Her glands in her neck are swollen and in school earlier she almost fainted from running too much." Her mother explained.

"I told her it's just the flu, right? Nothing serious." Kagome shruged.

"Let's check you up. Sit here please." The doctor said ignoring Kagomes question. She did the basics, check her blood temperature, breathing, eyes, etc. Then she felt around on her neck and under her shoulders. "I'll be right back." She told them and left the room.

Kagome furrowed her brows together and looked at her mom confused. "What was that about?"

Her mom shrugged. "Probably went to get a flu shot."

"Oh." Kagome winced at the thought of needles. She always hated them.

They stayed silent until the doctor came back. "Kagome. I have some questions for you." The doctor said.

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

"How have you been feeling lately? Very tired?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. I try to get a lot of sleep, but it doesn't seem to help."

"What about your appetite? Is it going low?"

"Well...I haven't been eating much. I'm just not hungry."

The doctor nodded.

"I've also been waking up with cold sweats at night, but that's also a symptom of the flu right?"

The doctor ignored her question. "I'm going to need to take some blood test." She said.

Kagomes eyes widened. "Blood test? Why? For what?"

"We just need to check some things out with your blood."

"Is it serious?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"We don't know yet." She said concernly and walked back out. Kagome nor Mrs. Higurashi spoke until two more doctors came back in the room. Mrs. Himori and another male doctor.

"Good afternoon ladies." The male doctor said.

Kagome nodded and Mrs. Higurashi shook his hand. They took Kagome to another room where they stuck three needles in her and took it for some test. Kagome and her mother went to the waiting room and after an hour they were called back in. The male doctor from before had an expressionless face and they couldn't tell if he had good news or bad news. They sat on the chairs in his office while he put his glasses on.

"Mrs. Higurashi. Has there been any history of cancer in your family?" He asked.

Mrs. Higurashi looked shocked and nodded. "Yes. My father, Kagomes grandfather, died two years ago from cancer."

Kagome looked from her mom to the doctor. What did cancer have to do with her flu? She wanted to asked something, anything, but she couldn't find her voice through the thick lump in her throat.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Well mam. We're not sure yet. I don't want you to worry too much this could be just the flu. But I am taking a blood test to make sure. You informed me that cancer is in your family history. I will send these blood samples to the lab. It will take a couple of days so I should be giving you a call back soon. Do you have any other questions?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and held onto her daughters cold hand. "No doctor. Kagome do you have any questions?"

Kagome shook her head and stared at the wall.

"Ok then. Like I said I don't want you to worry much. I could be wrong hopefully. But if it is anything it's best to catch it early. Dear I want you to go home and rest. Hang out with your friends and try not to stress about this and I will be giving you a call back as soon as I get those results. Thank you for coming by."

Kagome looked at the doctor and nodded. "Thank you doctor."

* * *

The next day was a Saturday so Kagome had time to sleep in which was a good thing considering she barely slept the night before. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. Her friends were probobly worried about her. Checking her phone she saw she missed five calls from Sango and eight from Inuyasha plus another four from Miroku. Sango had come and knocked on her window but her mom told her she was sleeping from the day before. Then she heard the door bell rang. She figured it was Sango again and waited for her mother to come upstairs.

"Kagome honey?" Mrs. Higurashi poked her head through the door.

"Yes mama?"

"Inuyasha is here. He said you weren't answering your cell and he was getting worried. He wanted to check up on you from gym yesterday."

Kagome smiled slighty and replied, "Can you tell him I'm sick? I don't really want to talk."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Honey. I know you're worried. We all are but we don't know for sure. Remember your doctor said not to stress out about this. Pray to all the gods that it is just the flu or some virus going around. I'm sure we are all just worrying over nothing."

Kagomes eyes watered a little and she had to squeak out, "I know but what if it is? I'm really scared."

Mrs. Higurashi sat next to her daughter on the bed and stroked her hair. "I'm scared to. But let's not assume anything until we get the results ok? Now do you want me to let Inuyasha in?"

Kagome had forgotten he was still waiting at the door. "No it's ok. I'm kinda tired. I guess I'm going to try to sleep for a while."

"Ok. Try to get some sleep then."

"Wait. Could you make sure the window is locked?" Kagome said before her mom left the room.

"It's locked. You and I both know how stubborn Inuyasha and Sango can be."

Kagome smiled and watched her mother leave the room. She was just dozing off when she heard the hanyou try to open the window. She almost wanted to laugh then heard a distinct click and the window slid open letting in the hanyou of her dreams.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called and walked over to her bed.

Said girl rolled her eyes and pulled up the covers higher. "What did you do? Pick the lock?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah. It's easy." He looked at the girl under the covers and furrowed his brows. "Hey? Are you ok?"

Nodding she said, "Yeah. I went to the doctor yesterday. He said I just have the flu and I should stay in bed. Sorry if I worried you."

"Keh. I wasn't too worried. You know just checking up."

Kagome giggled as she saw him cross his arms trying to act all macho man.

"Hey. I'll be right back. Don't lock your window."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." Inuyasha said again and kissed her softly on the cheek. Kagome blushed and watched him leave through the window. Yawning once again she thought to rest her eyes for a bit and waited for Inuyasha to get back.

About ten minutes later he returned. The hanyou looked at her realizing she was deep asleep. He wondered how she had fallen asleep so fast. Not wanting to disturb her he put the bowl of oden on her desk and sat on the floor next to her bed. He would wait until she woke up. Not more than an hour an a half later she began to stir.

"Hn. Inu..Yasha?" The girl yawned.

Inuyasha climbed up onto her bed and sat next to her. "I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd be right back." He grunted.

"Oh yeah. Were you waiting for me to wake up? I'm sorry. I didn't realize I fell asleep." Kagome scooted closer to the wall for him to sit on the edge.

Inuyasha crossed his arms again. "Feh! It wasn't a big deal. I mean you are sick. Puny human." He mumbled the last part. Kagome just looked at him and blushed. Remembering why he was waiting for her he got up and brought her the bowl sitting on her desk. "I brought you some oden from the restaurant we go to sometimes. It's cold now so I gotta go heat it up."

"Oden? You really brought it for me?" Kagome asked shocked at the special attention she was getting. Hmm, maybe having the flu wasn't such a bad thing.

"Keh! Don't read too much into it! I had nothing else to do anyways."

Kagome was laughing as a blushing hanyou left her room to the kitchen.

* * *

It's been five days since her doctors appointment. She went back to school for the rest of the weak and kept it easy. Inuyasha was giving her so much attention that it was starting to annoy her. He always wanted to carry her books and grabbed her when she was about to trip over something. It was very sweet of him but she felt so fragile with him always watching out for her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She was sitting in her math class bored to death when her cell phone vibrated. Jumping since it brought her out of her thoughts she check the caller ID and saw that it was her mother. There was still twenty minutes left of class and she couldn't leave to answer it. Hitting the ignore button she decided to call her back after class. Inuyasha was sitting behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My mom. I'll call her after class." She whispered back then felt her phone vibrate again. Checking her ID again she saw it was her mother. Did the doctor get the results already? Deciding she couldn't wait any longer she raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi?" The proffesor asked.

"I know my phone shouldn't be on but I was expecting an important call from my mom. May I please take this?"

The proffesor sighed and held his hand towards the door. "Go ahead but don't make this a habit."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows as he watched Kagome walk out the class.

Kagome was standing in the hallway and called her mother back. "Yes mama?"

"Kagome. I'm on my way to pick you up from the school. The doctor said he wants us to come in."

She felt like she had stopped breathing and had to squeak out, "Now? He needs us to come in? He can't just say it's the flu over the phone?"

"I don't know sweety. I'll be there in five minutes." Kagome nodded and hung up the phone. Not wanting to worry anyone she took a deep breath and went back into class after two minutes.

"Hey. What was that all about?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Family emergency. My mom is coming to pick me up."

* * *

An hour later Kagome and her mother reached the doctors office and was waiting in the room for the doctor to come in.

"Hello ladies. Thank you coming in. How are you feeling Kagome?"

"Is everything alright doctor? With the results?"

The doctor sighed and sat down in front of her. "I see you want to get straight to the point. I asked you both to come in here for a reason. The results of the blood samples showed something concerning." He trailed off.

Kagome shook her head. "It's just the flu right? It has to be. I'm only seventeen."

"Ms. Higurashi. This isn't some flu you have." He said gently taking her hand.

Kagome swallowed. "W-What is it?" She asked afraid to know the answer.

"Your symptoms result to the Hodgkins disease - a type of cancer."

* * *

Sorry to end it here! I thought it'd be a good cliffy! I hope u liked it though.

Please Review!

Baby G


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry havent updated in a while but I was on vacation a lot and I was focusing on my other story which is finally finished! yay! I gotta start on the sequal soon once I figure out a title for it. Right now, I am bored to death and have nothing else to do so I will type. Hope you all like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**Chapter 4**

"Ms. Higurashi. This isn't some flu you have." He said.

Kagome swallowed. "W-What is it?" She asked afraid to know the answer.

"Your symptons result to the Hodgins disease - a type of cancer."

In that split moment the world stopped for Kagome. All the noises outside the office suddenly stopped and the world started spinning. Hodgkins disease? No...it had to be a mistake. She couldn't get...cancer. Stuff like that didn't happen to her. She still had a whole life ahead of her and she could not be dying now. She had to go to college and get a job and get married and have children! It wasn't cancer. It wasn't. It was just the flu. Just the flu, right?

She didn't know how long she was in that trance but it seemed like a lifetime until the doctor was suddenly shaking her shoulders gently.

"Ms. Higurashi. I know this is something really hard for you to take in. But you have to know...you can fight this. I'm not going to lie to you. Not many people survive this disease but if you are strong and determined you can beat this."

"No..." Kagome trailed off. This can not be true. There is no way this is happening. It had to be a nightmare.

"Kagome honey." Mrs. Higurashi was crying, she could tell she was trying to hold back. "Can we please have some time alone?" She asked the doctor.

"Of course. Just come out when you're ready." He nodded and left the office.

"Kagome? Sweety?" Mrs. Higurashi took her hand gently holding back her tears for her daughters sake.

"Mom. It's...it's not true. It's...just the flu. Right? Just the flu. It has to be." Kagome said slowly staring off into space.

"Honey. I'm so sorry. We are going to fight this. You will get through - "

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head cutting off her statement. "Mom. Can we...just go home? Please?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and nodded once. "Okay." She stood up slowly and waited for Kagome.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and stood up shakily. Grabbing her moms arm she held on to keep her balance for fear of falling from the room spinning. They walked out of the doctors office and Kagome went to get their jackets. She heard her mom tell the doctor that she would call and make appointment for next time since Kagome wasn't to up to listening to things she needed to do and definately wasn't up to running more test. A few minutes later Mrs. Higurashi came out with a few papers in her hands and grabbed her coat from Kagome. She smiled sadly as they walked out to the elevator and to the car.

* * *

Kagome sighed as her cell phone rang again. She wouldn't answer it just like before. Ever since she got home yesterday from the doctors office she had spent her day in bed under her covers, either sleeping or staring off into space. Sango had knocked on her window last night but she had pretended that she was asleep. She would probably come back later because she didn't go to school today either. Her mother would come in occasionaly and ask how she was doing. Kagome would just shrug and stare off into space.

When her cell phone rang again she picked it up and held down the red phone button - turning off the phone. They were really starting to annoy her. Sango, Miroku, even Inuyasha wouldn't stop calling her. She just hoped Sango wouldn't knock on her window again tonight. At this moment she would really appreciate it if everyone would just leave her alone.

Putting her cell phone away in the drawer she got back under her covers and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep anymore. Sleep was the only place where she could forget about everything and pretend like non of this ever happened. But now she couldn't sleep anymore. It's weird, how just a few days ago she felt like a normal teenager, and now...now she felt like she was dying. Her throat felt like it was clogged up all morning and afternoon. If it was the afternoon. She didn't know what time it was.

She hadn't cried either. Why waste tears on something you didn't want to believe? It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. She started to rub her neck but stopped. Why hadn't she noticed before? Now that she payed attention, she could tell her glands were pretty swollen. Then...it was true wasn't it? Everything came out to that solution. Her feverness, fainting, exhaustion, nightly sweats, dizzyness, and the swollen glands. The doctor said those were all symptons of it. And the blood test proved it.

But still...she couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi poked her head in. Kagome didn't move or look at her. "Sweety. Inuyasha is here to see you." She said and walked in. She sat on the edge of her bed. "You want me to tell him to come back tomarrow?"

Kagome tore her eyes away from the ceiling to look at her mother. Her eyes were swollen and red and it was clear she had been crying. She sighed and shook her head. She couldn't keep him away forever right? "No."

"You want me to let him in?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "Just...don't tell him about..."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded knowing what she meant. After kissing Kagome of the forehead she walked out of her room. A few moments later Inuyasha came in dropping his backpack behind the closed door.

"Hey wench. Whatcha still doing in bed?" He said kneeling on the ground next to her bed. He frowned when she didn't respond and pulled the covers away from her face. "You alright?" His tone had changed from playful to concern quickly.

Kagome looked at him with a blank expression and nodded. "It's just...the flu."

"Oh. I tried calling you earlier. I, er, _we_ were worried since you didn't come to school today." He said with a tint of light pink appearing on his cheeks for that almost slip up.

Kagome, thankfully, didn't notice and sat up. "Sorry. I-I turned my cell phone off earlier...'cuz I wanted to sleep. I'm fine though." She forced a weak smile.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Ok. Spill. I know you're lying."

Kagome rolled her eyes and hid her hands under the covers. She had a habit, whenever she would lie she couldn't help but cross her fingers together. She knew she was a bad liar, and she knew he was stubborn but she didn't want him to know about her illness. At least not yet. "I'm not lying. I-I'm fine really. Just the flu."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kags. I've known you since fourth grade. I know you're lying." A small silence passed as he looked at her and swallowed. "It's...something more, isn't it? More than just the flu?"

Kagomes eyes widened for a moment then shook her head. "What? No! It's...It's not. I'm just sick. Nothing big." She assured him.

He still didn't believe her but decided to drop it and change the subject. "I brought your homework. And I took notes for you."

Kagome smiled. It was small but real. She knew he hated taking notes and would rather sleep or doodle in class. "Thanks."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "You need anything? Drink? Food? You did eat today right?"

She nodded but avoided his eyes.

He caught the lie before she could even say anything. "Stay here. I'll get you some soup."

Kagome grabbed his arm before he walked away. "No. Really I ate. I'm not hungry." She hoped he would believe her. She was in no mood to eat and wasn't hungry anyways but she knew Inuyasha better than that.

"I know you're lying. One - I can tell. Two - your soup is still sitting on your desk. Now stay put and I'll go make you some hot soup and you're going to eat it." With that said he walked out closing the door behind him.

Kagome sighed and layed back down under her covers waiting for him to return. She smiled slightly at how caring he was right now. He would always try to make her feel better no matter what. That's how, she realized, she had fallen in love with him. It's been a while since she realized and she knew she had always loved him. But of course she couldn't tell him. Especially now. Not after what she found out at the doctors yesterday.

"Keh! Back in bed? Get up! You have to eat your soup." Inuyasha said taking her desk chair to sit in front of her.

She sat up wrapped in her blankets and faced him while sitting cross legged. "I told you I'm not hungry." She made a face at the soup he held out to her.

"Feh! You still have to eat. You're sick so eat. Here." He held out the bowl of soup.

"I'm not hungry." She repeated.

"Don't make me force feed you."

Kagome shook her head but then smiled. "Hm. Can you feed me?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Keh! You can feed yourself!"

She gave him a teasing grin. "But my mom would always feed me when I got sick."

"I ain't you mom now am I?"

"I'll only eat if you feed me."

Inuyasha glared at her but picked up the spoon and fed her. "Spoiled wench."

Kagome made a face and swallowed it. Inuyasha chuckled and continued feeding her until the soup was gone.

"See. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Kagome swallowed the last bit and glared at him.

Inuyasha put the empty bowl on her desk and faced her again. "Now you wanna tell me the truth about your _'flu'_?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome stuttered.

Whatever Inuyasha was going to say was cut off as Mrs. Higurashi poked her head into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt. Inuyasha honey, it's about time you get home. You both have school tomarrow."

Inuyasha nodded and Mrs. Higurashi left after closing the door. He looked at the clock and stood up putting her chair back under her desk.

"I didn't realize it was so late. See you at school tomarrow?"

Kagome nodded and suddenly had a flashback about the other day when he kissed her in school. How could she have forgotten! "Y-Yeah. I-I'll be there tomarrow."

"Alright." He came closer to her and lifted her chin with his hand.

Kagome swallowed hard as he came closer and kissed her in the forehead. She was a little disappointed but didn't say anything. After he grabbed his bookbag and waved he left closing the door behind him. She layed down and put her hand on her chest trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. 'Why didn't he kiss me like the other day in school?' She wondered. Then something came back to her. _'Oh right. I'm sick. He wouldn't want to kiss me anyway. I have...cancer...nobody would want to kiss me.' _She sighed again and closed her eyes. This time letting sleep claim her.

* * *

"Kagome! Time to get up! You skipped school yesterday you are not skipping today! Come on! Chop chop!" Sango yelled jumping in through the window and pulling the covers off Kagome.

"Sango! I don't wanna get up." Kagome mumbled.

"Sango honey. Sorry but Kagome wont be going to school today." Mrs. Higurashi said coming into the room.

"Oh. She's too sick?" Sango asked bummed that she had to go to school without her best friend again.

"No. We just have some plans is all." Kagome sat up and glared at her mom.

"But...no! I wanted to go to school today! I told Inuyasha I'd be there!" She complained.

Her mom gave her a knowing look. "Kagome. We have somewhere to be. Now get ready because our appointment is soon."

Kagome growled and layed back down after her mother left. "Sorry Sango."

"It's alright. Where do you have to be?"

"I don't know. Hey, can you tell Inuyasha for me that my mom ruined all my plans of going to school?"

Sango laughed and nodded. "I'll let him know. See you later?"

Kagome nodded but didn't return the happy gesture. "Yeah. Bye."

Sango nodded and jumped out the window and crawled back in her own window. Kagome sighed and got up to get ready for whatever appointment she had. Then she froze in the middle of opening her closet. Appointment? Wait...doctors appointment?

"Mom!" She yelled throwing her door open and running down the steps. She forgot about her recent dizzyness and almost fell down the stairs. _'Damn. I need to be more careful.'_

"What's wrong honey?"

"Mom. Do I have a doctors appointment?"

She nodded and avoided her gaze. "The doctor called and said he wanted to run some more test. He said it's better if we start now then later so we can catch it at the beginning stage which is one of the weakest parts."

"No! I'm...I'm not going! Know why? 'Cuz I'm not sick. I don't have cancer! I don't!" Kagome yelled letting out all her anger. She collapsed on a chair and buried her face in her arms.

Mrs. Higurashi sat next to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry sweety. I'm so sorry. But you can't keep denying it. If you want to beat this thing then you have to accept it and fight it."

"No..." Kagome sobbed letting her tears out finally. Mrs. Higurashi held her for a while until her sobs slowed down and she calmed down.

"Kagome honey. Come on. You have to get ready."

Kagome stood up wiping her eyes and hugged her mom. "I just...can't believe this is happening to me."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry honey. You'll get through this."

"Mom? Is sis okay?" Souta asked as he grabbed his backpack.

"She's fine sweety. Just go to school. I probably wont be home when you get back ok so make sure you eat something. If you need help call Mrs. Tajiya next door."

Souta nodded and left. Kagome walked back up to her room and grabbed her towel. She took a quick shower and picked out her clothes. She would wear some black sweatpants and a dark grey shirt. She wasn't in the mood to dress up at all. She tied up her hair and grabbed a black zip up hoodie to use and walked back downstairs. Her mom was ready and just had to grab her purse. She said they would get breakfast on the road since they were already running late.

* * *

"Mrs. and Ms. Higurashi?" A nurse called.

"Yes. Here." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Follow me." The nurse led them through a hallway and then to the same office they were in before. She told them to sit and wait and the doctor would be there shortly. A few minutes later the same doctor that told them the bad news came in and shook their hands.

"I hope you had enough time to take this all in. I don't mean to rush you into anything but like I said, it'd be best if we started sooner than later." Dr. Hiro said.

Kagome nodded. "What kind of test do you have to do?"

"Well, first we have to run some blood test here in the office. We came up with some results the other day and we are very worried about your white blood cells count. So for that we have to send you to the hospital and they will take care of you from there. You might not be prepared but I suggest after we run the test here, you go home, pack a bag, because most likely you will have to stay overnight."

"What? At the hospital?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. They will have to keep watch on you a lot and the test will take long."

"I can't! I have to go to school!"

"Kagome. It's for the best. You have to do this." Her mom said.

"But - "

"Kagome."

Kagome sighed and slouched in her chair. "We will have to take three more blood test and then in the hospital they will need to take some more test."

After he finished talking he handed some papers to Mrs. Higurashi and took Kagome took another room where he stuck three needles in her. The blood test were done in no time and sent to the hospital where Kagome would have to go. Dr. Hiro said everything was settled and that they go home and pack a bag and go to the hospital.

* * *

Kagome packed a few change of clothes, some books, and her homework, cell phone, etc. They didn't take long to pack and soon they were back out the door and on their way to the hospital. Kagome hadn't said anything since they left. Her mother was cautiously quiet too. It took about an hour to drive to the hospital she was assigned too and she was on the brink of passing out. She felt her symptons coming back and wanted to sleep more than anything. Dragging herself out of the car she and her mom walked into the huge building and were sent up to the fifth floor. After talking to a nurse she led them to a room. It was painted white and had two beds in there. Each bed had their own dresser and t.v. and was seperated by a light blue curtain. There was a boy about her age in the bed next to her asleep.

She stared at the room with no expression on her face and dropped the bag next to the bed. She didn't hear anything the doctor said but when she left her mom explained everything.

"Kagome. She said that every day Dr. Hiro and his assistant will be here to take some blood test and some simple test later on. They are going to take you into another room and hook up to an IV. You know that you can call me anytime at night. I'll be here whenever I can during visitors hours."

"Thanks mom." She said.

"I love you Kagome. Don't worry. You will get through this." Her mom hugged her and silently cried.

Kagome layed in bed and watched some t.v while her mother unpacked her things into the dresser next to her bed. She was just about to go to sleep when a different doctor came in and asked them if they were ready. Kagome nodded and followed them. First she was sent to a room where she had to change into a hospital gown. Her mother took her clothes and followed them to another room where the doctor took her. This room had another bed and a scary looking machine next to it.

"Ms. Higurashi. Will you please sit on the bed. Mrs. Higurashi, you can sit on those chairs over there. All I'm going to do right now is inject the IV in her to keep her body stable with protein and nutritients. She will need to carry this with her whenever she leaves her room. Dr. Hiro will be here later on to take some more routine test."

Kagome looked away as the doctor cleaned her arm with alchohol and numbed her then injected the huge IV needle. She winced slightly even though she could barely feel it. After that and some check up she was returned to her room. She could hear her mom asking questions but she was already half asleep. The last thing she remembered was her mom kissing her forehead and sitting next to her until she let herself fall asleep.

* * *

When Kagome woke up she had to remember where she was. It came back to her quickly that she was in the hospital. Her mother was asleep in the chair next to her bed. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room and sat up slowly. Man, she felt really tired. It was eight pm and she had to wonder if her friends had been calling her. Reaching over to the dresser she grabbed her cell phone and checked. Seven missed calls. Most of them were Inuyasha but Sango and Miroku had called too.

"Yo."

Kagome gasped and turned her head. The boy that was asleep earlier was awake now and looking at her. "H-Hi."

"What you in for?" He asked.

"I have...cancer."

"Same here. I just got here about three days ago. My name is Akio. You?"

Kagome looked away. So he had cancer too? Did he have the Hodgkins disease? He seemed pretty nice. "Kagome."

"Nice name."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled and looked back at her cell phone. She wanted to know what kind of cancer he had. "What...um...what kinda of cancer..."

"What kind of cancer do I have?" He asked. She nodded. "I have leukimia." (sp?) He said simply.

"Oh..." She felt bad. He seemed like a really nice guy. Why does life have to be so unfair? "So...how are you doing?"

"You mean...how am I dealing with it?" He asked her. Kagome looked at him and nodded. That's really what she meant. He sighed and shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it. It's genetic. My father had it and died when I was too young to remember. I found out recently. Funny thing is, my ex-girlfriend had it too. I learned to deal with it I guess. I was pretty angry at first. I kinda am angry still but I told myself that I have to be strong and get through it."

She looked away. "What happen with your ex-girlfriend? Why did you break up?" She couldn't help but ask.

He frowned and flipped channels on the t.v. "She passed away a couple months ago. She took longer to treat it so it took up her body and killed her. I'm new to it so I'm still fighting it."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. It must've been really hard to lose someone very close to you for the same reason that's killing you now. She jumped when her cell phone vibrated.

"Make sure the nurses don't catch you on the phone. They don't allow cell phones in here." Akio said.

Kagome nodded and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kagome? You okay? I came by your house but Souta said you weren't home."

She smiled. It was Inuyasha and he was worried like always. "I'm..." She trailed off. If she told him now...

"Don't even think about lying. I can sense it in your voice right now. Where are you?" He growled.

She winced and took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm...at the hospital."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled. "Why are you there? What the fuck happen? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Inuyasha, I'm fine."

"Then why are you in the hospital?" He asked.

"The doctors...they have to run some test."

"Which hospital?"

"Wha- Why?"

"Which hospital Kagome?"

Kagome hesitated. If she told him there was no doubt he would drive all the way out here. "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome..." He warned.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm at the Shinomi Kazaki Hospital."

"That's an hours drive!"

"...Yeah."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "I'll be there tomarrow."

"What? No, Inuyasha. It's okay. You don't have to come. I'm fine."

"It's too late to come there now so I'll be there tomarrow after school. So be expecting me."

She sighed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Okay. I'll see you tomarrow."

"I'll bring by your homework too."

"Can you tell Sango and Miroku I'm fine? I don't want them worrying."

"Feh! Yeah sure."

"Okay. See you tomarrow."

"See ya." She hung up and put the phone away and flopped down on her bed.

"Boyfriend?" Akio asked.

Kagome shook her head and put her arm over her eyes to block out the blinding lights. "No. Just a very good friend."

"Cool. So you have a boyfriend?" He asked standing up and flicked one of the switches.

Kagome pulled her arm away and saw that her side of the rooms lights went out. "No, no boyfriend."

"Hm. Surprising. You're very pretty and you seem pretty nice."

She smiled and thought of how much she wished Inuyasha could be her boyfriend. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I think you should wake your mom up. Visiting hours are over soon." He waved and got up slowly taking the IV thing with him. Kagome looked down at her mom and shook her shoulders.

"Mom." She whispered.

"Something wrong honey?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"No. Just visiting hours are over soon."

"Oh sorry. I must have dozed out for a bit."

"It's alright. I got a call from Inuyasha."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah. He said he's driving up here tomarrow."

"Oh well that's nice. He can visit you. After school?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright. I can't be here tomarrow morning honey. I have to work but I'll be here by six."

Kagome nodded. A nurse came in clean up some dishes and told them that visiting hours were over. She left with the dirty dishes and Kagome looked at her mom. She didn't want her to leave. If she left she would be alone until Akio got back. She defiantely didn't want to be alone.

"Mom. I don't...want you to leave." She hugged her mom and started to cry.

"I'm sorry sweety. I'll be here tomarrow. I promise." She hugged her daughter back.

"No. Please. Don't leave me." She sobbed.

"Kagome. You have to understand. I can't stay but I promise I will be back tomarrow."

Kagome cried some more and hugged her mother tighter. "Okay."

"I'll see you tomarrow." Kagome nodded and kissed her mom on the cheek. She watched her leave and climb under her covers. Why was it that now she felt so alone and afraid? She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go back home and be back in her room, in her own bed and wake up with Sango pulling the covers off of her. She didn't know why but most of all she wanted to see Inuyasha.

* * *

Sad? A little. Fluffy? I guess you can say so. Hope you all liked it! I made this chapter a little longer than normal.

Please review

Baby G


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Gonna type next chapter cuz im all into this fic right now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku called from the bench they sit on during lunch. Inuyasha noticed him with Sango and walked over there avoiding Kikyos searching eyes.

"Hiding from Kikyo?" Sango asked as he sat next to her and sortof slouched down.

"Shh! She'll find me!" He whispered.

Miroku and Sango laughed. "Well it's kinda hard not to notice your silver hair and dog ears."

"Shut up Miroku."

"You'd think by now she'd be smart enough to just look over here. I mean, we've been sitting in this same spot for two years now." Sango said poking her lunch which was supposed to be macaronni and cheese.

"Hey Inuyasha." A cold voice called out walking closer to them.

Inuyasha winced. "Hi Kikyo." He said through clenched teeth.

"What you doing tonight? It's Friday and I have nothing to do." She said sitting next to him in the spot where Kagome would be sitting, if she were there.

"I have plans." Inuyasha said scooting away from her.

"Really? Well you can cancel them to be with me right?" Kikyo moved closer and grabbed onto his arm.

"Um...no. I have plans to go see Kagome."

Kikyo glared at a student walking by. "You mean she's not dead? Damn, I would've thought that bitch died since she hasn't been in school. Why you gonna go see her anyways when you can come see me?"

Inuyasha clench his fist and almost dropped his lunch from his lap. "Look Kikyo. I'm going to see Kagome ok? I don't wanna see you! I like Kagome!" He then realized what he had just said and his eyes widened. "Shit!" He got up knocking over his lunch and raced out of the cafeteria with a red blush on his cheeks.

Miroku cleared his throat. "About time he admitted it."

Kikyo spun around and glared at him then walked away.

Sango laughed as she watched her walk away. "You know? I wish I had a voice recorder. I could've told Kagome since she wont believe me."

"Yeah. I think I should go follow him." Miroku said. He ate the last of his lunch and threw it away. "I'll be right back." He leaned down and gave Sango a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled when he pulled back and she threw away her lunch.

"I'll be in the library." She said and picked up her bookbag.

"Alright. See you later."

Miroku took his bookbag and walked out the same doors Inuyasha did. He searched up and down the halls and finally walked into the boys bathroom. And yup, Inuyasha was in there leaning against the wall.

"Stupid! Damn! How the fuck could I've said that?" Inuyasha yelled banging his head against the wall.

"Easy. Kikyo pissed you off and you admitted it." Miroku said.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's not like nobody knew. Well Kagome didn't know but I did and Sango knew. I wouldn't be surprised if Kikyo knew too."

"How the fuck did you know?" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku gave him a knowing look. "Kinda obvious Inuyasha. You care about her a lot and you worry about her more than any 'best friend' would. Plus the way you look at her. Don't think nobody notices in class when you stare at her as if she's some angel sent from heaven. Oh yea. You do it everyday. I've noticed and Sango's noticed."

Inuyasha glared at him. "I do not stare at her!" Miroku glared right back. "Not...everyday." Miroku rolled his eyes. "Ok fine! I do dammit!"

"You don't just like her right?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at him stupidly.

"Your feelings are more than just 'like'. You love her, don't you?"

Inuyashas eyes widened. "I - Wha - No! I don't!" He tried to control the rising blush on his cheeks but failed.

Miroku sighed. "Oh yeah. You do."

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Fuck!"

Miroku smiled.

"Is it really that obvious?" Inuyasha asked all his anger gone. He was still leaning against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Yeah buddy. Sorry to say but yeah, it is."

Inuyasha sighed. "What do I do now? I practically yelled it out to the whole school."

"Oh well...even if they did hear you I don't think anyone would be surprised."

"Shut up."

"You gonna tell her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why am I gonna tell her when she don't like me back?"

"You don't know that."

"What?"

"I said you don't know-"

"I heard you. What do you mean? Do you know if she likes me?" He asked hopeful.

Miroku shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Miroku..."

"Really, I think you should tell her."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah. In a million years."

Miroku was starting to get mad. "Damn! Inuyasha just tell her and I bet you good will come out of it!"

"How would you know? Was it so easy for you when you told Sango you liked her?" Inuyasha yelled pushing away from the wall to pace around the bathroom.

"No. No, it wasn't easy but I still told her. And now what? We've been together for three months."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah. Whatever."

"Tell her tonight Inuyasha."

* * *

"Her mom called me that day. She was under treatment already for about two months. They put her under the chemo and all that stuff. I was on my way to visit her after school like everyday. It was a little after I found out I had lukemia and I was getting treated too but I wasn't in this hospital at that time. I was transfered here a few days ago. This is my second hospital. But back on topic..." Akio trailed off and drank some water.

He was sitting at the end of Kagomes bed and she as sitting at the top in front of him. Both of them became friends quickly since they shared at least one thing in common and it did get pretty lonely in there while everyone was away. They had been talking since morning about just anything. It was three and Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha too arrive. They had played monopoly earlier so she started to pick up the pieces and put away in the box waiting for him to continue.

"I entered the hospital and I knew the second I walked in something was wrong. I guess it's a feeling you get when you know something terrible happend to the person you love the most. It made me sick to my stomach. I took the elevator to the ninth floor. Her room. When I got there, her whole family was in there crying. I knew what had happend but I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. We used to tell eachother everyday that we would beat the cancer and be together again." He laughed slightly but it showed no amusement. "I guess it was just wishful thinking."

Kagome shook her head holding back her tears. It must've been so horrible to go through that. "No...It wasn't."

Akio nodded and continued. "I walked into her room. I remember my feet felt like stones. Her sister hugged me and told me everything would be okay. Then I saw her. She...She was so pale. She looked like she was asleep. I wanted to believe she was asleep. But I knew she wasn't. And then I broke down. I cried by her side for I don't know how long. Her family had left the room and I sat there by her bed holding her cold hand, telling her how much I love her. I still do. I love her more than anything.

I didn't know what to do and I was so angry I blamed the doctors for letting her die. The paramedics came and they took her. I didn't want to let go of her but they made me. They made me leave her...The worst part is...I never got to say goodbye to her. I at least wanted to say goodbye. "

She could tell he was trying to hold back his tears. Heck, it was his story, he lost his love, and she's the one crying! Still, she couldn't believe how he could relive it like that by telling it and not shed a tear. It made her wonder...what would she ever do if she lost Inuyasha. "Akio. I'm so sorry. You really didn't have to say goodbye. Goodbye...isn't forever. You will see her again."

He nodded. "She knew she was dying. So she wrote me a note. She said that she loves me and she wants me to keep fighting it and not give up. She said that even though she wasn't strong enough, she knew I was and I would beat it. She said that she would wait for me up in heaven and I better not give up hope 'cuz she never did."

Kagome wipped away a few tears. "That's...wow. I'm sorry. That's so sad. I am so sorry."

"It's alright. I'm hanging on for her. She wanted me to. But anyways...we talked about me. Now, what's up with you and that Inuyasha dude?" He asked.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Nothing. He's my best friend. We've been friends since we were five."

"Yeah. And that happy go lucky look you get on your face when he calls you is nothing? I've only known you since yesterday but I've been in love and I know that feeling."

"Really. We are just friends."

"Bull...shit! You are hurting and you're angry because of this cancer. Everyone would be hurt when they find out they could die. And he's the only one that makes you smile. For real. Right? Look...Inuyasha." He grinned when the corners of her lips turned up.

"That's not true. My mom and Sango makes me smile."

"Yeah but not like him. Plus he makes you blush too. He's coming to visit you later right? I'm saying...you should tell him. Tell him how you feel."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah. Easier said than done."

"Kagome?"

Said girl turned her head towards the door and found herself smiling at Inuyasha. "Hey Inu..ya..sha? What's wrong?"

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled walking closer to Akio.

Akio laughed and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Chill man. I'm the other patient staying here. Kagome is all yours. We were just talking." Akio got up slowly. "I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria. See you later Kagome. Nice meeting you Inuyasha." He winked at her from behind Inuyasha and left taking the monopoly box with him.

Kagome blushed and looked away.

Inuyasha sat down in the spot where Akio was just at and put his book bag on the floor. "Who is he?" He asked.

"He's a patient staying here. His name is Akio."

"What the hell was he doing on your bed?"

Kagome scrunched her nose. "He has a name. Akio was just keeing me company." She sighed. "It...gets pretty lonely here while you all are in school...in class...having fun and socializing while I'm cooped up in this damn hospital room getting damn blood test everyday and..." She stopped and choked back a sob.

"Kags. Don't. Damn, you know I hate it when you cry. Don't." He pleaded taking her hand.

Kagome took a deep breath and held in her tears. She gripped his hand tighter. "Sorry. I just don't want to be here. I really don't want to be here."

"Kagome." Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat. "What's...going on? Why are you in the hospital if all you have is the flu?"

She sighed. She knew she had to tell him but didn't want to. What if he didn't want to be near her because of it? Just the thought of it broke her heart and got her eyes watery. She looked away from him. She couldn't cry now. Not in front of him but she couldn't help it.

"No. Kagome." Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how so he did what he thought was right. Something he wanted to do for a long time now. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his arms and let her cry. "It's that bad? Kags, just tell me. What is it? I need to know." He asked gently.

Kagome calmed her crying and was down to sniffles. "The doctors took some...tests. They figured out what was wrong with me. I-I...I h-have...c-c-cancer."

* * *

Kinda short sorry xx sorry for any grammer mistakes but im in a hurrry right now, just wanted to get it out by tonight.

Sorry. Bad cliffie but i gtg soon and get ready for first day of skool tomarrow. Hope u like it.

Please review

Baby G


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Goodbye Isn't Forever **

**Chapter 6**

Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen immediatly. His arms still wrapped around her gripped her tighter and she could've sworn he stopped breathing. Seconds passed and he didn't speak and she had to wonder if he had heard her the first time.

He didn't move or protest as she pulled out of his arms. She looked at his face. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer her just stared at her but not really seeing her. Like as if he was staring right through her. Eyes wide and breathing getting heavier, his palms were sweating, he looked like he was hypnotized.

"Inuyasha. Are you okay?" She asked shaking grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

He blinked and stared at her. He was still tensed and his lips were parted as his breathing came in and out making a slight whistle sound.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked.

At first he didn't answer right away and she was going to ask him again. "Y-You have...c-cancer?"

Kagome nodded and looked down at her hands suddenly finding them interesting. Is he going to hate her now? Will he be disgusted by her? Will he be too afraid to be near her for fear of getting it himself? She was almost to scared to look at him.

Inuyasha glared at her head watching her stare at her hands. She didn't have cancer. She was too perfect to have any disease. "Ok. This is a joke right? You really got me there, wench." He chuckled softly though it was obvious there was no amusement in it. Flinching as she swallowed and choked back a sob he knew right away he had said the wrong thing.

"It's not a joke. I have cancer." She finally looked up at him and he winced as the scent of salty tears came from her. Eyes wet and shiny but no tears falling she stared at him with sad eyes taking deep breaths.

He hadn't really noticed before but now that he had she looked paler. She was skinnier than normal and her neck looked swollen. There were so many machines surrounding her and had her hooked up to everything. Could this really be true? Did she...?

"No!"

Kagome jumped at his sudden yell and anger. What the hell? What had gotten him so upset? "Inuyasha?"

"No Kagome! It's...It's not true dammit! You don't have cancer!" He yelled jumping up off the bed and pacing around the room.

She watched him and grimaced. Her hands clenched and she couldn't keep back the sob choking her. The tingly feeling of tears coming came rushing through her and she knew if he kept this up she couldn't hold them back.

Stopping abrubtly he strolled over to her and grabbed her shoulders. Not rough but not to gentle either. "No dammit! Kagome, tell me it's not true. It's not true, right? Say it dammit!"

"Inuyasha stop!" She sobbed crumbling in his arms. "Please...just stop. You're only making it worst."

"Fuck." He cursed himself and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Kags." She cried in his arms for a while and he didn't dare let go. Scooting her over without removing his arms he sat next to her and stretched his legs over her bed. "Shh. I'm sorry Kags. So sorry."

Ignoring his embarrasment he kissed her forehead and tightend his arms around her. His heart felt like it was twisting around in his chest every time he heard her sob. It was a horrible feeling. He hated to see her cry. He didn't know how long she had cried but he never stopped her. Only soothed and comforted her as best he could until eventually she fell asleep.

He was grateful for that. At least she had stopped crying and he had time to take this all in. It certainly was a lot to take in and he felt like an asshole for making her cry earlier. She had been asleep for two hours now and he hadn't left her side. Her roommate had came in a few minutes ago and said visiting hours were over in one hour but Inuyasha just ignored him and heard him leave again.

There were so many things going through his mind at the moment. Really, he didn't know what to believe. He didn't want to believe that Kagome had cancer. It was something unbelievable. She was perfect, too perfect to get anything like that. He couldn't deny it forever though. He knew it was true. All the symptons were there and her blood test proved it but he didn't want to accept the fact that the one person he loves has a deadly disease. It was so unfair it made him angry. Why did it have to be her? She was beautiful, caring, nice, loving. She didn't deserve to have this. Nobody did but _she_ definatly didn't.

All these years he thought he could protect her and now...something was slowly going to kill her. And he couldn't do anything about it. That's what made him really mad. Ever since they were children he swore he would protect her and he failed.

The low sound of her cell phone cut through the silence and he quickly answered it before it woke her up.

"Hello?" His voice was raw and thick and he had to clear his throat.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi was on the other line. He had to wonder why she wasn't here right now.

"Yeah. Hi Mrs. Higurashi."

"Hi sweety. Is Kagome with you?"

"Yeah...She's sleeping." He knew he sounded dreadful and depressed but he didn't care.

"I take it she told you already?"

He nodded then realized she couldn't see. "Yeah. Earlier."

"I'm sorry you had to find out over there. It was very sudden and the doctor wants to get started right away so it doesn't develop." Inuyasha almost winced at the voice of Kagomes mom. She seemed to be on the verge of tears but held it back for him. "How are you holding up dear? Are you fine?"

It took him a while to answer. How did she think he felt? He just found out his best friend since he was five was dying! "Fine. Nothing I can do."

"I'm sorry dear. She'll be fine though. You know Kagome better than anyone and you know she's strong and she'll get through it. It'll just take some time. But she'll get through it. My baby will get through it..." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. She sighed on the other line and he knew she was crying. "Sorry. Can you tell Kagome that I'm very sorry I couldn't make it? I had to go to the doctors office and fill out some health insurance forms."

"I'll tell her once she wakes up." Glancing at the doorway he saw her roommate come in looking very tired and crawl in his bed to read a book.

"Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being there for her. I'm sure it means a lot to Kagome. You'll keep her strong." He stayed silent not really knowing what to say. "I have to go now and cook dinner for Souta. Tell Kagome I love her for me. Bye sweety."

"Yeah. Bye." Flipping the phone closed he set it back on the nightstand and adjusted Kagome so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

"I thought she didn't have a boyfriend?" Akio asked grinning from his side of the room.

"Kagome? She doesn't." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You two look pretty cozy there. Almost as if you were a couple."

Inuyasha growled and glared straight ahead at the wall. "We're...just friends."

"Guessing she told you the bad news?"

Why wouldn't this guy just leave him alone? "...Yeah."

He heard Akio sigh and thought he was finished talking. As soon as he closed his eyes and hugged Kagome closer he spoke up again and Inuyasha almost growled out loud.

"You really care for her don't you?" The question kind of took him by surprise but he didn't deny it but merely nodded. "It's really tough when you hear bad news like that. Kagome though...from the last few days I've known her. I know she'll get through this. She's a pretty tough chick. She crys at night when she thinks I'm sleeping. I guess she keeps everything inside and let's it out when no one is around. I know she's suffering. We all are but she's got you. It's good that you're here for her. She needs someone to be strong with her."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. A nurse came in the room and took the dirty plates.

"I'm sorry. Visiting hours are over. You'll need to come back tomarrow."

"I'm staying here." Inuyasha said simply.

"Sir. You have to leave." The nurse said impatiently.

"I said I'm staying here. I'm not leaving." He growled.

"You can't stay! It's not allowed."

"If I want to stay then I'm staying."

The nurse glared at him and turned on her heel with a hmph. He sighed and cuddled closer to Kagome wishing that he could do anything to help her. She stirred and he stiffend, not wanting to wake her up just yet. Too late. She's awake.

Yawning slightly she rubbed her eyes and opened them. The first thing she noticed was that she was against something warm and soft but kinda solid. It was dark in the room just a few lights on. Opening her eyes she looked around. Inuyasha shifted next to her and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Inuyasha?" She sat up slowly and looked at him.

"Hey." He said gently still torn up over the news he heard earlier.

"What...are you doing in my bed?" She asked slowly though really she was nervous and excited that she had been sleeping next to him.

"Uh...you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you." He blushed.

She nodded her head slightly and looked around. It looked like Akio had fallen asleep. The t.v. was on the mute and the silence was even loud to her ears. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it wasn't comfortable either. She just wanted him to say something, anything.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked when he didn't seem to be saying anything.

"I think two or three hours."

"Oh."

The silence came back but she didn't have to suffer for long for a few secuity guards came in her room. She was confused and wondered what they wanted.

"Sir? Visiting hours are over." One of them said.

"I told the other bitch I was staying here. I'm not leaving." Inuyasha said obviously irritated.

"Inuyasha..."

"Then you're gonna have to come with us."

"Inuyasha just go. It's okay. I'll be fine." Kagome forced a weak smile but he saw right through it.

"I ain't leaving and they can't make me." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it he then pulled out three one-hundred dollar bills and handed them to the security guards. "Keep that and let me stay. You don't even know who I am do you?" They glared at him but didn't take the money. "I am Inuyasha Takahashi. Son of Inu_taisho_ Takahashi."

Panic etched into their faces and Inuyasha grinned. This was the good thing about being a Takahashi. His father practically owned the city of Tokyo and can take anyone off the spot with a snap of his fingers. Plus he could get anything he wanted.

"Now do I have to tell my dad ya'll are kicking me out?" He grinned sticking the money back in his wallet.

"N-No sir. We are sorry. We wont bother you again." Another security guard said. The other two with him nodded and they all left without a word.

"Ow! Hey!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome and rubbed his arm where she had punched him. She may be sick but she could still punch. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You are so bad. You can't keep threatning people for doing their jobs." She glared at him.

"So? Hey, I was doing this to stay with you. So much for a damn thank you, bitch." He mumbled the last part then pouted for good measure knowing she couldn't stay mad at him if he did.

"Oh no. Don't even start with that pouting." She glared and pointed a finger at him.

"I'm not pouting!" He did pout but acted as though he wasn't trying too.

Kagome tried to stay mad at him. Really but he just looked so cute when he pouts. She sighed and leaned back against the bed. Inuyasha grinned and layed back next to her keeping away a safe distance. Another thing had been running through his mind all day. Watching Kagome from the corner ofhis eye he almost sighed. Yep. Even sick she looked beautiful.

_"Damn! Inuyasha just tell her and I bet you good will come out of it!"_

Mirokus words came rushing back into his head.

_"Tell her tonight Inuyasha."_

He sighed and looked at Kagomein the corner of his eye. Could he really tell her? What would happen if he did? And what if she didn't feel the same way? Twelve years of friendship would be thrown away just like that.

_"Inuyasha just tell her and I bet you good will come out of it!"_

Then again, maybe Miroku was right? Will something good come out of it?

"Kagome?"

She turned her attention away from the t.v. and looked at him innocently biting her lip. "Yeah?"

He almost groaned. She looked so sexy. Damn. His courage is gone. "Um..." Now what?

"Inuyasha?"

He looked into her eyes but found himself blushing so quickly looked away. _'Dammit. I can't tell her.'_ He took a deep breath and looked across the room. Anywhere but at her. _'Ok. Just do it real quick.'_ Clearing his throat he said. "Kags...I...um..."

Kagome had butterflies in her stomach. He was nervous about something. But what? What was he going to tell her? She kept quiet and waited patiently for him to speak.

_'Ok. Don't think. Just do.'_ "I like you and I want to know if you can be my girlfriend." That might have been a little to fast for her to catch...Damn him if he had to say that again.

"...What?" She asked obviously not understanding. Did she hear girlfriend in that sentence? Oh my...

Taking another breath he looked at the sleeping roommate, not facing her so she couldn't see his blush. "I...like you Kagome. Ever since we were little and I want to know...if you will be my girlfriend."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**Sorry for the cliffy! Sorry for taking a while too. School has been a bitch and my internet was cut off for a while. Well i gonna go now! Hope u liked it!

Please Review

Baby G


	7. Authors Note Please read update coming!

Hi Everyone! If you remember this story you guys are probably like Holy Shit! Shes back! Well yea I am back. I'm in college now and I know it's been like 4 years since I've updated this story. I have been thinking about coming back to for a while. I was focused on school and my boyfriend for a while which is why I stopped writing. I am still focused on school because this is college and college is HARD! But yea. I began reading fan fiction again and I was like hmm…I wonder if I should go back to my stories. Well I thought about this one and I really want to finish it. I have a pretty good plot for it. Now I went back and updated a few chapters like 3 and 4 and 5. Just slightly. I am going to delete chapter 7 and save it for later because I think it was way too rushed. I will need to do a lot of research on cancer and chemo and stuff so I don't have to make up anything. But I am working on the next chapters and hopefully I will get it out soon. If you are the same people that kept up with me from four years ago just wanna let you know that I love you! I know this chapter is only an authors note but a review would motivate me to keep on going!!! J

So hopefully you will be hearing from me soon. It is almost five o clock in the morning here so I am going to sleep. Tomorrow is Sunday so I can keep working on it tomorrow. See ya laters!


	8. Chapter 8

Well guys here you go! I am back after...four years? I replaced chapter seven with this chapter because I think I was taking it way to fast. I did more research on cancer and the steps so I have some plans in my head for this story. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Goodbye Isnt Forever**

**Chapter 7**

Are you serious! Did he really just ask her to be his girlfriend? She didn't even know he liked her like that. Well sure he kissed her but...come on now. It could've been a joke. Kagome was shocked. Beyond shocked! She sat there with her mouth open and wide eyes. He wasn't looking at her but she noticed how tense he was. Oh god! This is what she has been waiting for and she doesn't even know what to say. Should she? I mean, yeah she loves him so much but should she really? Of course she should.

"Inuyasha...?" She called wanting him to face her. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened then and turned to her slowly. She smiled at how cute he looked when he was blushing. "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She said yes! He was so overwhelmed with joy he felt like jumping up and screaming. Of course he wouldn't embarrass himself like that though. Grinning wide he made a note to thank Miroku tomorrow.

Leaning forward he cupped her chin and kissed her lightly. Both of them realized that this kiss was more passionate then the last one when Inuyasha had surprised her. Sparks blasted in both of their minds making the kiss more intense. Boldly Inuyasha licked across her lips. Kagome hesitated but opened her mouth as he deepend it.

Kagome was the first to pull away. She smiled shyly and blushed.

"Get some sleep. You're tired." He kissed her forehead and leaned back keeping his arms wrapped around her. He would stay until she fell asleep.

As much as she wanted to stay awake and in his arms, she was just too exhausted. The second she closed her eyes she was asleep.

* * *

_Next Day…_

Kagome awoke to the feel of something soft but hard against her back and around her. Not wanting to open her eyes and still tired she ignored it and snuggled back into the blankets. Shock was an understatement of what she felt when the solid thing against her back moved and mumbled something.

"Hn…K'gome."

Slowly turning her head she relaxed when she saw Inuyashas face. But her relaxation quickly left when she noticed the position they were in. Carefully trying not to wake him she began prying his arms from around her waist.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled tightening his arms around her. "Hey. You're awake."

Kagomes blush darkened even more. "Yea. Um…what are you…doing…in my bed?"

Inuyasha smirked at her shyness. "You fell asleep again. I was going to wait for you to wake but I guess I fell asleep too."

"Oh. What time is it?"

Inuyasha looked at his watch. "Almost nine thirty."

Whatever Kagome was going to say next was interrupted as the doctor walked into the room. "Good morning Ms. Higurashi. Oh, I see you have company." He cleared his throat and almost laughed at the tomato colored face girl attempting to hide under the covers.

"Yes Doctor?" She mumbled.

"Hm. Well I was hoping your mother was here already so we could talk. I'm assuming she will be stopping by later?" He asked. Kagome nodded from under he covers and this time the doctor chuckled slightly. "Alright then. I will be waiting for her to arrive. I will send in a nurse in a few minutes to take your temperature. Let me know if you need anything." He said and walked out closing the door.

Kagome poked her head out from the covers after she heard the door click. "That was embarrassing."

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned.

Stuttering she replied, "Well…there's a guy…in my bed."

He laughed and gave her a quick kiss making her blush even more before slowly getting up out of the bed. "I gotta use the bathroom. Kags, do you need anything? Water or food?"

Once again before Kagome could answer her hospital phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kagome dear. You're awake good."

"Hi mama."

"Hi hon. Your doctor called me earlier said that he wanted to speak to us. I'm leaving work right now so I should be there soon. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Inuyasha is here. He's going to get me some food. Did the doctor tell you about what?"

"No sweetie he didn't say. That's nice of Inuyasha. I gotta go but I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye mama." Kagome hung up just as Inuyasha was coming out of the bathroom.

"Your mom?" He asked. Kagome nodded and turned on her television.

"Yeah. She's on her way here. Something about the doctor wanting to talk to us."

"Oh…" Inuyasha held his breath and sat back down next to her on the bed giving her a quick kiss on the lips. A nurse came in with some breakfast and to take Kagomes temperature then quickly left. "Kags? Are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Not wanting to cry anymore Kagome nodded with watery eyes. "Yeah I guess. I mean, what can I do?" Inuyasha sighed and hugged her close. Kissing her briefly again let her go so she could eat her breakfast. "Yuck! They want us to eat this!?" Kagome gagged lifting the lid off the tray of food.

Inuyasha laughed. "Want me to go search for some edible food in the cafeteria?"

"Oh yes! They have these good brownies and bagels. Get me that. And don't forget the cream cheese!" Kagome jumped excitedly.

"Feh. Alright. Be right back. And Don't move."

Kagome nodded and smiled as she watched him leave the room.

"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Akio sang.

Said girl laughed and threw a pillow in his direction. "Hey! Shut up!"

Akio was laughing. "Good morning to you too. So you and Inuyasha and item now?"

For the first time in the last few days Kagome had smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah. He asked me last night. It would've been perfect if I hadn't been well…here."

Akio sighed. "Yeah. I'm happy that you guys worked it out. It doesn't seem like it now but having him will make you much stronger to fight this."

"I know. And I'm happy about that. I just wish I could go back home and live my normal life with my normal boyfriend. This sucks. My first boyfriend and I get him in the hospital."

"Hi honey!" Mrs. Higurashi called walking into the room and running to hug her daughter.

"Mama!" Kagome returned the hug fiercely and almost let the tears go.

"How are you baby?"

"As fine as I can be after being told I have cancer." Kagome shrugged.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I'm sorry baby. Don't let it bring you down. Remember I believe in you and I know your strong enough to get through this." She hugged her daughter and stroked her hair. Kagome could hold back her tears anymore. Having her mother here was so important to her. "Did Inuyasha leave?"

Shaking her head and letting go of the hug she wiped away the few tears that escaped. "No. He went to get me some normal food from the cafeteria."

"Oh, that's nice of him."

Right then Inuyasha came back into the room with a bag full of bagels and brownies.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi." He said and handed the bag to Kagome.

"Hello sweetie."

"Geez. What did you do buy the whole café" Kagome asked going through the bag and pulling out a bagel.

"Keh! No! I just though you might be hungry later." He blushed and sat next to her.

"I know. Thank you." Kagome smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He blushed a little more and lightly stroked her hair.

Noticing the intimate gesture Mrs. Higurashi smiled and cleared her throat. "Is there something I need to know about you too?"

Kagome almost choked on her bagel and Inuyasha was quick to pat her back and give her some water. "W-What?"

"Honey. You Don't have to hide anything. You know I would be more than ecstatic if you two finally got together." Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and nodded. "So who made the first move?"

"Mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I was just asking honey? Was it you Inuyasha? I think it's about time." Turning a deeper shade of red Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back at her mother and nodded. "Well I'm happy for the both of you! Go ahead and eat. I'm going to go look for the doctor." She said and left.

"I'll leave you two alone. I need to stretch my legs." Akio said and also left the room.

"I'm starting to like that guy." Inuyasha said and leaned over to kiss her but she pulled away. "Hey!"

"Hey what? I've got food in my mouth." Kagome said chewing the rest of her bagel and swallowed. "Ok. Now I'm ready." She said licking her lips to get any cream cheese on them.

Inuyasha smirked and felt himself twitch when she licked her lips. "Good." He said and kissed her greedily. Kagome sighed and opened her mouth for him wrapping her arms around his neck. The hanyou pushed his tongue into her mouth and held her around the waist. He almost groaned when she tilted her head to deepen the kiss when…

"Ok Ms. Higurashi. Oh I keep seeming to walk in at the wrong time." The doctor said and laughed as the two teenagers jumped apart blushing.

Kagome cleared her throat and blushed deeper when she realized her mom was with the doctor. "Um…Hi mama, doctor." Inuyasha had jumped off her bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"Sweetie the doctor wishes to speak with us."

"Yes. Um…Do you mind if your…boyfriend…is in the room?" The doctor questioned.

"No. That's fine. Is something wrong doctor?" Kagome asked glancing at Inuyashas hand holding hers.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to inform you that from the last blood results I have decided that your white blood cell count is good enough for you to go on chemotherapy."

* * *

I'm not to sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter. It's been a couple years since I've written anything. Maybe I'm losing my touch? Well as you can see I deleted chapter seven and rewrote it. I have a good plot in my head. Hope you guys liked it. Fluffy enough? Now I cant promise to get the next chapter out tomorrow because i work from 8 to 5 everyday and i go to school from 5 to 9. . so i have a busy schedule. But i take my journal with me and write down any ideas during class. hehe. i should be paying attention. So my goal is to get the next chapter out thursday if not saturday. I did as much research as i could about cancer so if i got something wrong dont be afraid to correct me. Thanks for reading!

Please leave me a review! It would be greatly appreciated!

Baby G


End file.
